


Dancing with Bones

by Thenewmrsweasley



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: You go to a Starfleet function and end up with the only person in the room that makes your heart beat faster. (Posted originally to my Tumblr @imaginestartrek)





	

After everyone had almost died, or actually died in the captain’s case, it had been decided that there would be a sort of-Starfleet Celebration on the Yorktown starbase. The last few years hadn’t gone to plan, and with so much almost being destroyed the celebration was put in place to boost moral.

“So it’s a dance?” Kirk had announced it throughout the ship letting everyone know they would get to Yorktown the day before the celebration, Bones wasn’t as excited. “We’re going to be expected to drink, and dance, and be merry.”

“You don’t have to dance Bones, just drink and be as merry as you can be.”

The Enterprise crew had been to Yorktown before, but that didn’t make it less fantastic to return. Sulu got to see his family and everyone else ran off to explore. You were one of the later who had to go get a dress for the celebration, it was a Starfleet event but the dress was civilian which almost no one had thought to bring with them.

“How does this one look?” Stepping out of the dressing room your friends cringed. “Too much?”

“Not enough Y/N! How are you ever going to catch someone’s eye if you’re covering all the goods?”

It wasn’t something that had crossed your mind lately, there was only one person you wanted to attract and realistically that wasn’t going to happen. “Here, try this one.” Pushing you back into the room your friends waited patiently for you to change into the new dress.

The fabric was a beautiful emerald green, it was soft but didn’t shine in the light and was floor length. There were no straps and the top of the dress conformed to the curves of your chest keeping everything in place and gave enough modesty for you to feel comfortable.

Stepping back out they all stopped and stared at you. “You’re a bombshell!” One cried running over to smooth down the fabric and check the length. “It’s a perfect fit, seriously it’s like this dress was made for you or something.”

A pair of grey shoes were pulled out and you slipped on the pumps taking a few steps around to see how they worked with the dress. “I really like it.”

“I think everyone will like it.”

“I don’t know how to do my hair.” Hair had never been your strong suit, normally you just wore it straight.

Your friends promised to help and got you to change back and buy the items so they could go back to the ship and be ready for the celebration.

The next day you were pulled into a room with your friends who went to work on each other’s hair and makeup, they did you last because your dress was perfect already and everything else just needed to work with it. Pulling your already straight hair back into a chiffon bun only took a few minutes and the makeup was just as easy, black eyeliner and mascara, grey eye shadow, and neutral lipstick. You looked ready to go, but you felt just as nervous as you had your first day at the academy.

Everyone watched as your group walked past, you were used to it normally but today you were being looked at too. Dressing up wasn’t something that had been important to you, getting the job done always took first priority, so for people to be staring was different. And it didn’t change once you got to the event.

The room was filled, almost every ship in the fleet had been able to make it and that meant thousands of people crammed into one room. Your friends were asked to dance almost immediately and you found a seat to watch them from, the seat also had a perfect view of the door in case you wanted a speedy exit but once you watched him walk in you suddenly felt like staying.

Bones hadn’t shaved, he looked just as bad-tempered as usual, and his hair was messy but the suit he wore made it all look even better. The doctor was very attractive, you had known that for a while, but seeing him in something other than his uniform just made it more…desirable.

Watching as girl after girl approached him for a dance you felt more and more discouraged, he was turning them all down opting to stand there with his drink instead. If you went over there he would turn you down too.

Deciding to grab a drink you headed to the bar, situated perfectly right behind the doctor, and leaned against the wood ordering. Whatever you had done to deserve Bones leaning next to you asking for a refill, it had to have been good.

“Bones, get out there and dance! Come on, it’s a party!” The captain clapped his friend on the shoulder before turning towards you. “Y/N, isn’t it?”

Turning to look at you Bones seemed confused. “Y/N? But-”

“You look incredible!”

“Thank you captain.”

“I’m not captain tonight, I’m just Jim. Why aren’t you dancing?”

You shrugged accepting the glass of straight alcohol. “No one to dance with.”

“Now that can’t be true, there are plenty of guys here to dance with, thousands actually!” Jim loved these things, he was in his element. “They had to have asked you.”

“Nope.”

“Well is there anyone you would like to dance with?”

Sipping your drink it took everything in your power not to immediately look at Bones, but your cheeks flushed. “Yes, but he isn’t dancing either, he’s turned down everyone who’s asked.”

“Come on, a gorgeous girl in an amazing dress needs to dance.” Jim set down his glass and took your hand. “We’ll be back Bones.”

The song was fast paced but luckily it was one you had known, you and Jim worked well together in the moves and you could see others from the crew watching.

“You can’t take it personally,” The song had changed to a slow one and Jim didn’t let you go, instead changing the tempo and sliding his right hand to your lower back. “Bones isn’t much of a people person.”

“I didn’t-”

He was kind, and smiling you knew he had figured it out. “You didn’t have to say anything, it was palpable. To have any kind of relationship with him you have to sort of worm your way into his life without giving the option. Although, you may not have to.”

You were about to ask what he meant but Jim’s eyes flew from your face. “May I?”

The gruff voice caused you to tense immediately and your eyes pleaded to the captain not to leave you, but he took a step back. “Be good to her Bones, she’s a good dancer.”

“You know, there are plenty of people here who aren’t dancing.”

Your friends were standing on the side watching with open mouths as you swayed with Dr. McCoy, trying to ignore them you turned back to your partner and almost stumbled at the intensity of his gaze. “Thousands, according to the captain.”

“So explain to me why you only wanted to dance with me.”

He didn’t let you stop dancing even though you wanted to. “The truth is…I think you care more than you let people think. If you didn’t you wouldn’t chase the captain around or yell at him after a mission goes wrong. And I’ve always found you nice to look at, but the suit just made it better.”

The two of you were already dancing, the warmth of his hand on your back felt comfortable and even the energy in his eyes was starting to be welcoming. “So you never said anything?”

“How could I? You act grumpy with everyone who approaches you, was I supposed to pretend to be sick and ask you out from there?”

Bones gave a half smile, something you hadn’t really seen him do. “You could have just said ‘Hi, I’m Y/N, would you like to grab a drink sometime’ and I would have said yes.”

“Wait, what?”

“You’re not the only one who was intimidated.” The smiled got larger on his face now and you felt it becoming infectious. “I’m not…good with talking to people but women in particular.”

The song ended and his hand loosened from yours. “In that case, maybe I can buy you a drink and we can get to know each other?”

“Sweetheart, the drinks are on me. I have a feeling your company is all I’ll need to get through this thing.”

You sat at the bar for the rest of the night laughing at the stories he told and listening to him talk, Jim sat at the other end of the bar and raised his glass to you happy that you were making his best friend smile.

Nothing else could have made the night more perfect in that moment.


End file.
